


Wax

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [14]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced, Rape, Sadism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nox catches Isis taking what is rightfully hers. She decides to torture the girl, and finds herself getting turned on by the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this series! I will try to do it more frequently now. I hope you all enjoy this installment, and I hope it lives up to the previous ones.

Nox walked confidently along a small dirt path, toward a cyclops camp she knew of. She was seeking a small artifact, which would amplify her magical powers. She had looted dozens of these artifacts from cyclops camps before, so she was expecting no conflict as the camp was revealed by a bend in the road. 

What she saw was a winged goddess, strong and beautiful, kneeled at the corpse of a cyclops. From its pocket she took the small red object Nox sought. Looking up in surprise, Isis saw purple flames flare up. Beneath the fire she glimpsed a scowl, before her view went black.

Shrouded in darkness, Isis panicked, beginning to flap her wings madly in an attempt to drive off the enemy. Unsuccessful, she was knocked to the ground by a magical explosion. Dazed, she looked up at the suddenly-bright scene in front of her. Nox approached slowly, rage apparent in her movements. Isis managed to sit up, scrambling backwards from the imposing presence.

With a flick of her wrist, Nox magically forced the girl's arms together behind her back. A rope of pure darkness tied them together at the wrists, and her wings fanned out behind her. Without the support of her hands, she fell on her back. Nox strode forward, bending down to grab a handful of the girl's hair, and pulled her roughly to her knees. She looked up, and could feel the malevolent gaze staring down at her, despite the lack of visible eyes on her opponent's face.

"You're going to regret taking that," Nox said, her tone calm. The fire of her candles burned brightly, as the sticks slowly shrank. Hot wax dripped slowly down the side.

Isis did not respond, awaiting her inevitable destruction. She closed her eyes, bracing for her destruction. Suddenly, she felt a hot liquid hit her chest, and gasped in surprise. She looked up, to see that Nox had tipped her candelabra, dripping hot wax on the Egyptian goddess. As if in response to her pain, the fires flared, and more wax dripped down, this time onto her stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Isis shouted up at her captor. Nox did not respond, simply flicking a small amount of wax onto her prey's lips. Isis shouted, violently squirming to remove the wax. Nox's grip was tight, however, and Isis simply had to endure the wax as it cooled. She saw her captor's lips curl into a cruel smile, and anger began to burn inside her. But as more wax dripped onto her face and she cried out in pain, the anger gave way to despair. 

Then, she felt the hand release her hair. It reached down, slipping under the cloth of her top and grasping a handful of the soft flesh underneath. Her breast was pulled free of its prison, uncomfortably pinned into place between her top and her neckwear.

Nox pinched the exposed nipple hard, causing another gasp from the winged girl. She rolled the little nub between her fingers, rubbing it until it hardened, then tipped her candelabra once again. A glob of wax fell directly onto Isis's nipple, eliciting a desperate whine from the Egyptian. The flames in Nox's candles flared up higher than ever in response. 

Isis was roughly pushed on her back, where she uncomfortably tried to shift into a position that didn't contort her body in strange ways. Before she could make much progress, her vision went dark once more. But this time, it was different. Her breath was stifled, her hearing muffled, and her face felt warm. Before she could identify what had happened, she felt something soft cover her mouth. She began to squirm in a panic, but her head was pinned in place from either side.

She realized her mouth was covered by lace. The dark panties of her enemy. Around her were the feathery folds of Nox's dress. Holding her head in place were the soft thighs of the pale woman. As Isis came to this realization, Nox began to grind back and forth on her face. The warm lace was heavy and oppressive, only allowing her to take the shortest of breaths. Before long, it became moist, only adding to the problems.

Nox, kneeling on her prisoner's covered face, reached to her shoulders. Pushing the straps of her dress down, she let it fall from her upper body, exposing her lacy bra. This held up her gigantic boobs, jiggling gently with her movements. Soon the bra was released, falling away from the tits. It hit the ground inaudibly, and Nox bared her chest to the world. Her nipples hardened in the breeze.

Her free hand massaged one of her breasts, and she let out a sigh. Taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of her prisoner's squirming, she tipped the candelabra idly behind her. A muffled shout was sent between her legs, along with violent squirming, as wax coated Isis's midsection. While she enjoyed this, she needed more stimulation. Holding the candelabra above her, she dripped wax upon her own chest. She squeezed her nipple with her free hand, moaning openly in pleasure.

Her panties were practically soaked by this point, smearing sweet fluids on Isis's face, and dripping some into her mouth. Isis wished beyond all else that she would be released from the wet gag soon. Her wish was seemingly granted, as suddenly the sky appeared before her. Nox had stood up, giving her prisoner a very clear view of her newly-bare chest. Isis breathed deeply, spitting out leftover wax mixed with Nox's fluids, while Nox dropped her dress to the ground.

She reached down, gripping Isis's top. With a glow of purple, the garment was destroyed, utterly removed from existence. Isis's breasts jiggled as they settled into their natural, flattened form. Nox took a moment to rub the soft mounds, enjoying their delicacy and gentle beauty.

"Wait, please!" Isis began, as Nox positioned her candelabra over the girl again. She was cut off by her own cry of anguish when hot wax rained down on her chest. Nox carefully coated each breast with the stuff, as Isis howled in pain.

Then, she decided to silence Isis's cries. Quickly sliding her panties down her smooth legs, she stepped back over her captive's face. Kneeling, she covered the girl's open mouth with her dripping wet sex. Isis bucked, still in great pain, trying to break free. Nox's juices spilled into her mouth, and she tried to break contact with the soaked folds. Nox kept her firmly pinned in place, and soon she lost the energy to fight. Her chest still burned, but she was beginning to grow accustomed to the sensation.

"Now that you've calmed down, you're going to lick me clean," Nox commanded, in an authoritative tone. Will broken, Isis had no mind to refuse, and hesitantly snaked her tongue between her lips to meet those of her opponent. They were truly a mess, sickeningly sweet liquid practically pouring from the center. It quickly coated her tongue, dominating her senses entirely. She began to lap at the folds, swallowing the juices reluctantly.

Nox began to grind back and forth, moaning softly and massaging her breasts. Her liquids began to run down the Egyptian's face as she futilely attempted to staunch it's flow. No matter how much she licked, there was always more. She ran her tongue along every fold, back and forth, up and down, beginning to feel sick from all the fluid she was swallowing. Nox's moans became louder and more desperate.

The candelabra clattered to the ground, the flames going out instantly. Nox grabbed two fistfulls of Isis's hair, firmly holding her head in place.

"If you stop now," she said between moans, "you will feel pain like never before!" Isis, hopeful at the prospect of this ending, put more force into her tiring tongue. She licked in long, deep strokes, reaching inside Nox's wet pussy. Nox's moaning became more frequent, higher pitched, louder. She continued, hitting all the right spots, and Nox's hips bucked wildly. Her moans suddenly merged into one long, high-pitched whine. Her hips stopped, and she tore hair from Isis's head with her desperate grip.

Exhausted, Nox breathed heavily atop her enemy. Isis looked into the sky, saw it spinning wildly above her. She felt nauseous from the pungent taste and smell of Nox's sex, which overpowered every other sensation.

Nox dismounted her enemy, leaving her face a slimy mess. She stood, grabbing her panties, dress, and candelabra. Without a word, she cast one dangerous glance at Isis, and disappeared into the trees, no doubt heading for the nearby stream to clean herself up. Isis lay in a daze, trying to recover from the events.


End file.
